


Bel- Pre Declining

by orphan_account



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Break Up, Band Fic, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Origin Story, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Au~ Before Panhiko, Mayhem, The No Wave Scene and The Most Mysterious Song on the internet, there was a extremely controversial band called Led Zeppelin.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bel- Pre Declining

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this hour and forty minute long Led Zeppelin concert on YouTube over two weeks ago for some odd reason. It was amazing but it made me sad that I was born in the wrong decade. I also realized why they're one of the greatest bands of all time.
> 
> This is an AU so most of the things in terms of backstory and songs didn't happen or don't exist so yeah. This kinda takes place last year. It doesn't take place this year for obvious reasons. (Last summer was the best summer I had in a long time)
> 
> The title comes from this song "Bel Pre Declining" by this pretty forgotten band No Trend. (This song is amazing btw better then anything Billie Eyelash has ever made. I hate her too. 😔)

It was summer of 2019 it was a normal Thursday. The sky was a light shade of blue with puffy white clouds and the sun was shining. 

The street was booming with cars commuting to work and wherever they needed to be. The stores were bustling with clusters of people.

Among them was two elderly men one was shorter with long wavy white hair and the taller man had greying long curly blonde hair. They were walking side by side slight smiles on their faces feeling at peace after years of insanity and confusion.

The taller man speeds up to the annoyance of the shorter man. "Robert slow down! You aren't running some mile."

Robert deeply chuckles. "Come on Jim can't you keep up anymore? I'm only two feet ahead off you."

Jimmy catches his breath over exaggerating. "I'm 75 you bloke I'm basically on my deathbed. Of course you wouldn't know what that feels like since you're so young."

"Jimmy you act like your an old geezer. I'm only younger by four years."

"You don't have to rub it in."

Robert giggles and pinches his cheek. "Cheer up you still look 24 to me."

Jimmy brightly smiles at the compliment.

They walk inside a record shop side by side trying not to hold hands. They charge straight to the classic rock section.

There were of course Beetles, the who, rolling Stone and Pink Floyd records. There were also the sex pistols and the doors. Jimmy looks at a the doors record seeming interested.

Robert looks down seeing Pearl Jam and Nirvana. He always liked Nirvana and from what their front man said the feelings were neutral.

He was about to show Jimmy the record but his eyes were somewhere else. Jimmy was looking at the extreme metal section and his eyes were caught on Mayhem's Live In Lepzig album.

He looks at the back cover seeing a amateur lo-fi looking photo of the band and the track listing underneath. "Jim you aren't going to listen to that are you? It might damage your ears."

Jimmy snorts. "My hearing is already damaged. Besides it kinda reminds me of us when we were this young."

Robert looks at the back cover. "It kinda does but we were prettier."

Jimmy laughs and walks to the record player placing it in. The vocalist starts speaking before the song starts brutally jumping into the extremely loud and ferocious Deathcrush.

Employees and other customers take notice not being annoyed but pretty amused seeing how old they are. 

A group of about four kids in their late teens take notice of the two men. The ring leader a boy with short blonde hair takes a look at his album and back at them again. He tells his friends and they all think the same thing.

They slowly approach the two men with caution. By this point Jimmy has already put the record away. "Excuse me." The boy ask getting their attention.

"We must be annoying you kids with how we're hogging up the record player." Robert says.

From the one interview the kids saw of them on the internet Robert sounded just the same. "Um this might sound insane but were you two in this band name Led Zeppelin?" He holds up an album the cover showing a grainy black and white photo of four young men. They looked a little rowdy.

The old men look at the photo that brings back so many memories. Jimmy smiles so bright which is becoming more and more common. "I didn't know we'd still be recognizable fifty years later. We've aged like raisins."

The group become awestruck. "You two don't know how great you are. Led Zeppelin is amazing."

A girl with dyed red hair also speaks up. "When I first heard your music I was blown away I had heard nothing like it before."

Another girl speaks. "Yes. You should have been bigger than the beetles. Dazed and Confused is such a hit I don't know why it didn't get bigger. You all should've sold hundreds of millions of records."

The men were blushing this happened every now and then. They found it flattering really. "We appreciate the support but that was such a long time ago. I'm surprised you even know who we are." Robert says.

A long black hair boy speaks. "Are you kidding me you are fantastic. How many more times was recommended to me on YouTube and I nearly had a heart attack. I've been hooked ever since."

Sometimes the internet was a miracle. "They're right. I remember first listening to squeeze my lemon and discovering most of your music was lost and helping on the search You two are legends." The cashier says.

Jimmy and Robert smile once more remembering how this all began and their crazy story.

* * *

_July 1968_

Jimmy Page had a made a name for himself for being the guitarist of The Yardbirds. They had broken up a few months before and Jimmy wasn't heartbroken but he was upset. 

He thought The Yardbirds would break big and he would finally become a world famous rockstar not the session guitarist for the who.

Now he was back to square one looking for a new Yardbirds. He had been unsuccessful this whole time. Either the people he asked didn't want to join or the people he found didn't have what he was looking for. 

He was drinking wine listening to his manager Peter talk his ear off. "Jimmy you should go."

"I told you no."

"I heard this guy is amazing and the mastermind behind his whole band. Just like you."

Jimmy puts the wine bottle down. "Peter have you ever heard this guy or seen this band?"

"Nope but reputation perceives itself and this guy has one hell of a reputation everyone calls him the cock rocker."

Jimmy rubs his tired eyes. "Do I want to know why?"

"I couldn't tell you if I knew."

Jimmy yawns and sighs. "Great Peter if he pulls his dick out I told you so."

Jimmy had been off for the past few days. Always tired, cranky, and annoyed kinda like Peter but it was unusual for him. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Jimmy rubs his eyes. "Ever have the feeling your being watched."

"Is someone fucking with you." Leave it to Peter to go red hot when it came to anyone messing with his clients.

"I don't know Pete. I keep on getting roses and letters sent to me and I swear I saw a man peaking at me from the bushes this morning."

"I'll kill him." Jimmy wouldn't put it past Peter to find him and wring out his neck.

"Maybe I'm reading into this wrong. It could just be a fan or the wrong address or mistaken identity."

Peter was still raging. "The police won't do a damn thing. I'll have to solve it myself."

"Look I know it's bullocks but I'll be fine. It should just blow over in a few weeks."

Peter didn't think so. "I'll let you borrow my gun just in case."

* * *

It was the day later. Jimmy still felt as though he was being watched in his house. But he luckily heard nothing.

Jimmy had been convinced to go to a rundown teen club. It was in a rough neighborhood. Peter was by his side though he still felt a litte weary. 

Jimmy could've sworn he'd seen a mouse run across his expensive slippers. "Peter did you just see that!"

"Jimmy you whine like a hooker. What did you expect when he came to this area."

Everyone knew they were outsiders mostly because they didn't look like sewer trash.

There were only about fifty or so people in the crowd and Jimmy hadn't seen anything like it before. Some were holding signs and the words weren't too pretty. "Cock Rock is destroying our youth." "Devil Worshippers." "Plant is a FAG." Everyone else looked eager or interested.

Jimmy moves to the front with Peter moving close behind him. The announcer comes scrambling out looking weary. "You know them you probably hate them this is Squeeze My Lemon."

He runs off the stage and in comes four men the standout was the lead signer looking like a golden god with a lion maine. The crowd grows into a mixture of boos, cheers and insults.

The singer takes the mic and Jimmy was beyond impressed he thought he was fantastic.

He had power and soul. Jimmy wanted him in his band just for that alone forgetting about his reputation.

During the instrumental parts the blonde would flirt with the females nearby paying no mind to their boyfriends. That would get him cussed out especially when they seemed flattered.

He'd be pretty sexual gyrating his hips back and forth onstage, moaning and having an obvious boner that made the girls go nuts. Some would even try to jump him.

While he was playing the tambourine he locks eyes with Jimmy who nods and smiles as he was smoking his cigarette. The singer smiles back widely and confidently.

The singer then gets on his knees in front of the bassist with his microphone in hand as if he was you know.

He started getting bottles, and paper thrown at him. "What about the starving people in Africa?" It was calm, amused and mocking.

He gets a shoe putted at him and he is only fueled by their outrage. He does something he knows will turn them into a mob. He walks to the front of the stage also letting nineteen year old stupidity guide him.

He was in front of Jimmy now but Jimmy expects nothing out of the ordinary. Until he locks eyes with him and quickly cups his cheeks kissing Jimmy harsh and brutally.

Jimmy was shocked he was being kissed by a man in front of everyone. Peter was flabbergasted as well so was everyone else.

Jimmy harshly pushes him back. "You bloody stupid bloke!!"

He wipes his lips venomously at the smirking kid not impressed the crowd weren't either.

The crowd starts chanting "homo-erotic" and "Send the gays to China." Or "Fags."

Jimmy was fuming. He wasn't gay, he didn't like men especially brats. 

"Sex has nothing to do with gender." We're you serious. "Sex is about passion and romance. We need to think with our throbbing aching pain not our ideals."

'Dear fuck, he's a hippie.' Jimmy thinks.

That only gets more things thrown at the singer. They tried to throw things at Jimmy as well but Peter made them back off.

The set ends and Jimmy has to be dragged to the back to see the singer by Peter. "Pete you saw what that fucker did."

"Everybody did. That was so bold. You need him in your band."

Jimmy rolled his eye's biting his lip in rage. Before the kid even makes it to the dressing Peter stops him.

He immediately smirks once he lays his eyes upon livid Jimmy. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Yes. I'm Peter and this is Jimmy Page from the Yardbirds. You might have heard of them or remember him from putting your tongue down his throat."

Jimmy groans and Robert smiles. "You here to get another?"

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "Peter I don't even know why we came back here. This bloke was dropped on the head as a child."

"Jimmy wants to know if you'll join the new Yardbirds?"

Jimmy sighs and Robert nods excitedly. "Yes! Of course."

"Good god."

Robert gets in front of Jimmy. "If you're upset just so you know you're the only man pretty enough to make we want to kiss him."

Jimmy blushes and harshly rolls his eyes. "Welcome to the band I suppose." He was still pissed.

That was how Jimmy found one of the missing pieces for his New Yardbirds.


End file.
